Felony
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Yunho demam, Sungmin ingin bercinta dengannya. Apakah yang terjadi? Warning : Don't like do not READ!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Fellony.

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Rate : PG to NC.

Pair : semua member Suju + DBSK x Min.

Warning : Naughty!Min, Min is universal uke, Yaoi, OOC, etc.

Yo! Yu is back! Yu sekarang membawakan ff NC tentang Min yang menjadi uke universal dari Suju + DBSK.

Suju dan DBSK masih UTUH :D

But, it's still KyuMin in the end \m/

Enjoy ~

.

Ting Tong ―

"Tunggu sebentar." sang Leader Super Junior, Leeteuk, segera berlari menuju pintu ketika mendengar suara bel yang dibunyikan.

Ting Tong ―

Cklek―

"Ya? Siapa disa―" Leeteuk menaikan alisnya ketika melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan pintu keluar.

'Aneh, apa orang iseng, ya?' batinnya. Ia kemudian menggendikan bahunya.

Namun ekor matanya menangkap ada sebuah bingkisan yang cukup besar berada di depan pintu.

"Tadi tidak ada apa-apa disini." ucapnya sembari mengambil bingkisan berbentuk segiempat yang cukup besar itu.

"For Dearest, Lee Sungmin." Leeteuk membaca tulisan yang tercantum di karton buffalo yang terdapat pada bingkisan tersebut.

"Pasti dari Fans Sungminnie." tebaknya, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dorm Super Junior lantai 12.

"Siapa. hyung?" tanya sang Anchovy Super Junior, Donghae.

Sang Leader hanya menganggkat bahu nya, "Entahlah, paket ini ada di depan, tapi tidak ada orang nya."

"Mungkin dari seorang penggemar?" tebak Shindong.

"Mungkin." timpal Yunho.

Oh, yeah. Saat ini Dorm Super Junior di lantai 12 sedang ramai karena anggota TVXQ sedang berkunjung.

"Oh, iya. Mana Sungminnie? Paket ini untuknya." Leeteuk menaruh paket itu di lantai dan duduk di sofa― yang tentu saja harus berdesak-desakan.

"Minnie sedang memasak bersama Wookie dan Jae." jawab sang Art of Voice, Yesung.

"Makanan, cepatlah datang ~~~" racau Changmin dan Shindong, tentu saja.

Taklama, suara tinggi Ryeowook menggema, "Makanan siappp ~~~~! Tolong bantu kami untuk membawanya."

Shindong dan Changmin dengan senang hati membantu membawakannya, lumayan, bisa sekalian mencicipi dulu.

"Eits! Tidak boleh ada acara mencicipi! Kalian lupa jika ada aku,eoh?" Jaejoong langsung menjewer telinga Shindong dan Changmin begitu mereka memasuki dapur.

Sedangkan yang di jewer langsung mengadu kesakitan dan meminta ampun.

"Sudahlah, Jae-hyung. Kasian Dong-hyung dan Changminnie." ucap Sungmin dengan jurus puppy eyes miliknya, mau tak mau Jaejoong melepaskan jewerannya.

"Haaahhh... Yasudah! Kalian cepat bantu kami untuk memindahkan makanan ke depan!" titah Jaejoong.

"Ayay, Captain!" mereka berdua langsung mengambil makanan, Shindong membawa 1 mangkok besar berisi nasi goreng sedangkan Changmin membawa 1 piring besar berisi ayam fillet.

Sungmin, Jaejoong, dan Ryeowook membawa alat makan.

Ryeowook dan Jaejoong menata alat makan sedangkan Sungmin membuka apron berwarna pink dari tubuh nya.

"Oh, iya, Sungmin. Ada paket untuk mu." ucap Leeteuk.

"Paket apa, hyung?" tanya Sungmin sembari melap keringat yang mengalir dari dahi nya.

Otomatis semua yang ada disana menelan ludah karena di suguhkan pemandangan yang eksotis.

Bayangkan saja, keringat yang mengalir dari tubuh Sungmin melewati leher nya dan menuju kaos lengan pendek yang dipakai nya. Membuat kaos tersebut basah dan menampilkan lekuk tubuh Sungmin yang... menggoda...

"Erm... Yang dihias bungkus kado berwarna pink itu..." jawab Leeteuk gugup.

"Gomawo, hyung." Sungmin langsung menuju tempat dimana paket itu diletakkan.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sungmin membungkukan badannya, membuat sempaknya tercetak jelas dicelana pendek yang ia gunakan.

'Bokong yang montok sekali... Aku ingin mencicipi nya.' kira-kira begitulah pikiran para manusia yang sedang memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang menungging.

"Aku ganti baju dulu, ya." ucap Sungmin sembari mengangkat paket itu dan segera menuju kamar.

'Cih, sayang sekali!' batin mereka, lagi.

Mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas kembali, yaitu membagikan jatah makanan.

.

"Ini dari siapa, ya?" tanya Sungmin ketika ia sudah sampai di kamar nya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil karton buffalo itu dan membaca tulisan yang terdapat disana, "For Dearest, Lee Sungmin."

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai membuka bingkisan tersebut.

Matanya berbinar ketika melihat isi dari bingkisan tersebut. Baju-baju cosplay.

"Baju-baju ini sangat bagus! Kira-kira siapa yang memberikannya, ya?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat baju Maid.

Sret―

"Eh? Surat?" ia langsung mengambil surat yang terjatuh dari baju Maid tersebut dan melihat isinya.

.

_For Dearest, Lee Sungmin._

_Annyeong, oppa. Mian karena aku telah lancang memberikan baju cosplay yeojya untuk oppa. Tapi ketahuilah, niat ku ini baik dan berasal dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam._

_ Jika oppa tidak keberatan, pakailah baju-baju yang telah kuberikan. Sarangheyo, Lee Sungmin_.

_Yu_

.

"Aneh, dia tidak membertahukan nama aslinya... Shu... Gomawo, aku sangat menyukai baju-baju ini. Dan aku tahu kepada siapa saja aku harus menggunakan baju ini dan bersikap sedikit 'nakal'. Khukhukhu..." Sungmin tertawa misterius sembari mengangkat sebuat baju dengan rok mini.

'Menjadi sedikit nakal tak apa, 'kan?' batinya. Ia lalu mengganti bajunya yang sudah basah dengan baju baru. Ia pun melangkah keluar kamar.

.

"Mian aku lama! Ayo mulai makan!" Sungmin berseru dengan semangat ketika sudah sampai di ruang tengah yang disulap menjadi ruang makan.

"Kami sudah menunggumu, Sungmin hyung." keluh Siwon sembari memegang perutnya.

"Mian, mian. Ayo mulai makan!" Sungmin langsung mengambil piring berisi nasi goreng miliknya dan mulai memakannya.

'TVXQ adalah target pertama. Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi yang pertama?' batinnya sembari mencuri pandang ke arah 5 orang dewa dari Timur tersebut. Matanya menangkap sosok gagah bermata sipit dan berkulit cokelat.

Seketika ia langsung menampakan seringai― meski hanya sepersekian detik.

'Oke, target pertama, Jung Yunho. I got u!' Sungmin langsung memakan makanannya sembari menahan seringai nya agar tersamar.

Jung Yunho, hati-hati terhadap kelinci nakal ini...

.

TBC

.

Akhirnya selesai juga prolog nya =w=

Ini nekat, lho. Ngebuat adengan NC Sungmin dengan 19 orang. KMS, jangan bunuh Yu /(u.u)\

Abisnya Shu greget gitu mau buat Sungmin jadi bicthy!Min. Tolong, jangan lempar Yu...

Oke, ini daftar NC-an nya Min...

1. Jung Yunho (DBSK)

2. Kim Jaejoong (DBSK)

3. Park Yoochun (DBSK)

4. Kim Junsu (DBSK)

5. Shim Changmin (DBSK)

6. Park Jungsoo (Super Junior)

7. Kim Heechul (Super Junior)

8. Tan Hangeng (Super Junior)

9. Kim Jongwoon (Super Junior)

10. Kim Youngwoon (Super Junior)

11. Shin Donghee (Super Junior)

12. Lee Hyukjae (Super Junior)

13. Lee Donghae (Super Junior)

14. Choi Siwon (Super Junior)

15. Kim Ryeowook (Super Junior)

16. Kim Kibum (Super Junior)

17. Zhoumi (Super Junior)

18. Henry Lau (Super Junior)

19. Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Special thanks buat Yue Jumma yang memberikan judul buat ff ini #kecupbasah

Nah, semoga kalian menikmati ~~~ xDD


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Felony

Rate : NC.

Pair : YunMin.

Genre : Silahkan tentukan sendiri... #digampar

Warning : Bitchy!Min, Naughty!Min, Yaoi, OOC, Crack, Fail!NC.

A/N : Yu peringatin dulu, ya. DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Yu ga mau di bash karena pair yang Shu buat.

Yu terima jika coment itu berisi kritik tentang tulisan Yu. Tapi, jika komen itu berisi bashing tentang pair yang Yu gunakan... Kita liat aja nanti lol

So, Enjoy ~~

.

'Yunho, Yunho ~ I'm coming ~' senandung Sungmin―dalam hati, tentu saja. Saat ini ia sedang di kamar nya dan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin segera menjalankan aksinya, namun, ia bingung harus ber-cosplay memakai apa.

"Kira-kira, baju apa yang cocok, ya?" Sungmin bertanya pada angin sembari menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya yang sudah di-pout. Sungguh pose yang... cute...

Kesal, ia menarik sembarang baju dari kardus tersebut.

Sret―

"Hum? Surat lagi?" jari-jari nya yang lentik langsung mengambil surat yang tergeletak tak jauh dari nya itu.

Surat itu diberi amplop berwarna pink dan ada hiasan berupa tanda-tanda berbentuk bintang.

Sungmin mulai membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

Ia membacanya dengan teliti. Tak lama, seringai mengerikan namun sexy tercetak di wajahnya.

Ia langsung beranjak dari kasur dan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Ia mengambil sebuah tas kecil yang terbuat dari kertas dan melebarkan tas itu.

Dengan segera ia mencari baju yang sesuai dan langsung memasukkan nya ke dalam tas begitu ketemu.

"Yunho-hyung, i'm cooming ~"

.

"Argh! Bosan!" keluh Yunho yang saat ini sedang tiduran di dorm DBSK.

Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, serta Changmin sedang pergi ke onsen dan baru akan pulang besok.

Kenapa sang Leader tidak ikut? Jawabannya karena tadi pagi ia terkena demam mendadak dan dengan teganya, para anggotanya malah dengan santai nya pergi ke onsen dan meninggalkan nya sendiri di dorm.

"Awas saja mereka. Jika sudah pulang, akan kuberi hukuman untuk mereka!" ia memukul-mukul bantal dengan beringas.

Ia lalu melempar bantal tersebut hingga jatuh. "Hah... Lebih baik aku baca buku saja. Lagipula baru jam 16:00."

Yunho lalu mengambil kacamata yang biasa dipakainya untuk membaca dan mengambil buku lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Ia duduk dengan nyaman di sofa yang melingkar. Ia mulai membolak-balik buku yang ia bawa.

Namun pikirannya melayang. Ia menghela nafas.

"Bokong Sungmin sungguh menggoda. Ingin sekali aku meremasnya." ucapnya pelan. Ia mulai memegang junior nya. Saat Yunho mulai untuk meremasnya...

Ting Tong―

"Aish! Siapa yang bertamu? Adik kecil, kau harus bersabar, ya." Yunho menepuk tonjolan kecil di selangkangan nya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya? Siapa?"

"Tadaa!"

Yunho terbelak saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Sungminnie? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. "Kudengar dari Kyunnie, hari ini DBSK pergi ke Onsen. Tapi hyung tidak bisa ikut karena demam. Karena itu aku kesini." jelas Sungmin.

"Silahkan masuk." Yunho mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

"Gomawo. Oh, iya. Aku membuatkan hyung bubur." ucap Sungmin sembari mengeluarkan rantang yang ia bawa.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo, Sungmin-ah. Omong-omong, tas kertas yang kau bawa itu berisi apa?" tanya Yunho sembari mengambil rantang yang diberikan oleh Sungmin.

"Bukan apa-apa."jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum misterius.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa mengambil sendoknya." Yunho segera beranjak ke dapur. Namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Biar aku yang ambil. Aku yang akan merawat hyung hari ini." Sungmin langsung menuju dapur sembari membawa tas kertas yang ia bawa.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia duduk dan mulai kembali membaca buku.

.

"Khukhukhu, aku akan merawatmu, Yunho-hyung ~" Sungmin mengeluarkan baju yang ia bawa dan menanggalkan baju yang ia pakai. Ia memakai baju cosplay itu didapur.

Setelah memastikan pakaiannya rapi, ia langsung melangkah keluar―tak lupa membawa sendok untuk menyuapi Yunho.

Sungmin bersenandung sembari berjalan keluar dari dapur. 'Ini akan jadi salah hari yang menyenangkan ~'

.

"Sungmin kemana? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Yunho sembari menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Yunho-hyung, ayo makaaan~"

Yunho menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat baju yang Sungmin pakai. "Su... Sungmin-ah! Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu!" tanya Yunho horor sembari menunjuk Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sungmin mem-pout bibirnya dan berputar-putar ditempat. "Waeyo? Merawat orang sakit harus memakai pakaian yang sesuai, Yunho-hyung ~ Karena itu aku memakai baju Suster. Bagaimana? Cocok tidak?"

Yunho menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Cocok, sih. Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Hyung harus memakan bubur yang ku bikinkan untukmu!" Sungmin langsung duduk dipangkuan Yunho― yang sukses membuat Yunho tercengang.

"Ke... Kenapa kau duduk dipangkuanku, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yunho gugup, ia merasakan junior nya menegang.

Sungmin berusaha keras menahan senyum ketika merasakan junior Yunho menegang di belahan bokongnya. "Kau harus makan, hyung. Posisi seperti ini memudahkanku untuk menyuapimu." jelas Sungmin.

Ssungmin mengambil rantang berisi bubur yang ia bawa dan membuka tutup rantang tersebut.

"Aaa ~" Sungmin menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Yunho.

Yunho menerima bubur yang disuapkan Sungmin dan mengunyahnya lamat-lamat.

"Enak?" tanya Sungmin. Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus, ayo makan lagi." Sungmin kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Yunho. Begitu terus hingga bubur itu habis.

"Erm... Sungmin, bubur nya sudah habis. Jadi, bisakah kau menyingkir dari pangkuanku...?" pinta Yunho. Namun Sungmin masih duduk dengan nyaman dipangkuannya.

"Ani ~ Aku mau duduk disini saja. Pangkuanmu nyaman, hyung." ucap Sungmin. Yunho hanya bisa pasrah, berharap ia tidak menyerang Sungmin sekarang.

Tanpa diduga, Sungmin mengalungkan lengan nya ke leher Yunho dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seduktif, yang sukses membuat Yunho menahan nafasnya sejenak.

"Hyung... Apa kau tahu? Kau lebih tampan jika memakai kacamata." puji Sungmin.

"Go... Gomawo..." balas Yunho.

"Jauh lebih tampan, berkharisma, dan jauh... lebih menggairahkan." Sungmin meniup-niup telinga Yunho― yang sukses membuat Yunho memejamkan mata karena sensasi ini.

"Sung... Sungmin, tolong turun dari pangkuanku sekarang..." pinta Yunho dengan sangat, ia merasa tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung? Kau takut akan menyerangku, eoh?" tantang Sungmin, ia segera menjilat leher kecoklatan milik Yunho.

"Argh! Kau yang memulainya Sungminnie! Jangan salahkan aku jika memakanmu!" teriak Yunho frustasi, namun Sungmin menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Aku tidak akan marah, Yunnie ~" Sungmin menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur dalam pangkuan Yunho.

"Puaskan dia sekarang, jangan menggodaku!"

Sungmin menyeringai dalam lekukan leher Yunho, ia kemudian beranjak turun dan mulai membelai junior Yunho yang sudah mengeras dibalik celana jeans yang ia kenakan.

"Ugh..."

Sungmin tertawa ketika mendengar leguhan Yunho. Ia mulai mengendus junior Yunho yang masih terbalut celana dan mulai menjilatnya.

"Su... Sungmin... Suck it!" perintah Yunho.

"Not so fast. Aku tidak mau melakukannya di ruang tamu. Ayo kita lakukan di kamarmu, hyung ~" goda Sungmin, ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Yunho sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya.

"Shit!" umpat Yunho sembari berlari menuju kamar dengan kesusahan.

Brak―

Yunho membanting pintu kamarnya dan melihat Sungmin sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya.

Yunho langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Nah, ayo sekarang kita bermain, Sungminnie ~"

"Ayo bermain Dokter-dokteran, hyung! Aku akan menjadi Suster saat memeriksa hyung, dan hyung harus menjadi Dokter saat memeriksaku. Bagaimana?" usul Sungmin sembari berguling-guling.

"Boleh saja. Ayo periksa aku, Suster Min." Yunho langsung menuju ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya.

Sungmin langsung duduk diatas tubuh Yunho dan membuka kancing kemeja Yunho satu persatu.

"Ah! Aku lupa bawa stetoskop! Bagaimana jika aku memeriksamu menggunakan lidahku, hyung? Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" ucap Sungmin sembari menjilat bibir nya.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Suster Min." balas Yunho sembari menepuk bokong Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menyeringai. Ia mencium leher Yunho dan menjilatnya. Lalu jilatannya turun, menuju nipple Yunho yang kecoklatan. Diputarinya nipple itu dengan lidahnya.

"Suck my cock, Min." perintah Yunho.

"Kau sungguh tak sabaran, hyung." ucap Sungmin sembari mencium bibir Yunho, mengajaknya perang lidah.

Lidah mereka dua saling membelit satu sama lain, Sungmin membiarkan Yunho mendominasi pertarungan diantara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mengakhiri ciuman mereka karna kebutuhan oksigen.

Sungmin menggerakan tangannya menuju gundukan junior Yunho. Tangannya membuka kancing dan resleting celana Yunho. Sungmin langsung membuka celana tersebut dan melemparnya entah kemana.

Mata Sungmin tertuju pada celana dalam Yunho yang sudah basah. "Sudah tidak sabar, eoh?" ledeknya, ia langsung melepaskan celana dalam Yunho dan melemparnya ke bawah ranjang.

Junior Yunho cukup panjang, Sungmin perkirakan sekitar 20 centi. Sedangkan diameter nya sekitar 3 cm.

"Besar juga punyamu, hyung." puji Sungmin. Tangannya mulai memanja junior Yunho yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Sungmin, masukan ke dalam mulutmu, jebal." pinta Yunho. Ia sungguh ingin merasakan juniornya berada dalam mulut hangat Sungmin.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, hyung." Sungmin mencium kecil kepala Junior Yunho― yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Yunho mengelijang. Sungmin mulai menghisap-hisap pre-cum Yunho dengan pelan lalu mulai menghisap batang Yunho.

"Yunnie ~ Apa kau mau aku menghisap milikmu?" Sungmin mendesah.

"Ya, masukan sekarang, Minnie."

Sungmin langsung memasukan junior Yunho kedalam mulutnya. Yunho mendesah kecil ketika merasakan juniornya berada dalam mulut Sungmin yang hangat.

Sungmin menaik-turunkan kepalanya sembari memijat pelan twins ball Yunho.

Setelah beberapa lama, junior Yunho mulai berkedut―tanda ia akan segera cum.

"Min... Minnie, aku akan..." Sungmin makin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat dick Yunho.

"Argh―"

Cairan Yunho langsung melesak keluar dari juniornya menuju mulut Sungmin. Sungmin dengan senang hati menelannya.

Sungmin langsung beranjak duduk di perut six-pack Yunho. "Kau tahu? Rasamu nikmat, hyung." ucap Sungmin sembari menjilat bibirnya yang masih terdapat lelehan cairan Yunho.

"Sekarang, bukankah saat nya aku menjadi Dokter?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak lupa akan hal itu, hyung." Sungmin segera beranjak dari tubuh Yunho. "Bisa tolong bukakan resleting nya, hyung?" Sungmin membelakangi Yunho yang sedang berusaha untuk duduk.

Dengan perlahan Yunho membuka resleting baju Suster yang berwarna pink milik Sungmin. Ketika resleting itu sudah terbuka lebar, ia menurunkan baju itu perlahan dari tubuh Sungmin.

Punggung putih dan mulus milik Sungmin langsung terpampang didepannya. Dibelainya punggung itu dengan pelan lalu mulai diciumnya.

"Anda mulai nakal, Dokter Jung." desah Sungmin saat Yunho mulai menghisap perpotongan antara leher dengan bahunya.

"Kau yang mulai duluan, Suster Min." Yunho langsung membalik tubuh Sungmin dan menciumnya dengan gentle. Sungmin terbuai dengan ciuman itu hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sekarang telah naked dan terbaring pasrah sembari memeluk leher Yunho.

Yunho mulai mencium dan menjilat leher Sungmin. Ada wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. Vanilla? Cranberry? Bedak bayi? Entahlah, yang pasti, wangi itu sangat menyenangkan dan membuat nya ketagihan untuk menciumnya lagi.

"Shh... Ahh..." desahan Sungmin menjadi tanda bahwa Yunho harus melakukan hal tersebut, lagi. Yunho mulai menjilat leher putuh milik Sungmin dan menghisapnya pelan, yang mengakibatkan sebuah tanda merah samar muncul di kulit yang putih itu.

Ciuman Yunho mulai turun. Lidahnya berhenti di nipple kiri Sungmin yang sudah mengeras. Dijilatnya nipple itu―yang sukses membuat erangan Sungmin makin menjadi.

Junior nya dengan Junior Sungmin saling beradu, menciptakan suatu kenikmatan lain bagi Sungmin.

Tangan Yunho yang kanan memanja junior Sungmin yang terabaikan sedang tangan kanannya kirinya memanja nipple kanan Sungmin dan mulut serta lidahnya memanja nipple kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin terus mendesah hebat karena titik sensitiv nya sudah dimanja sedemikian rupa. "Dokter Jung... Fuck me now, please..." pinta Sungmin, ia sudah tidak bisa membendung nafsu nya lagi.

Yunho melepaskan kegiatannya untuk mengerjai tubuh Sungmin, ia mulai menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah. Mata sayu, bibir yang sedikit terbuka, wajah manis yang memerah, nafas yang terengah-engah, hei, siapa yang tidak akan terangsang?

"Do you want me to fuck you?" tanya Yunho sembari mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin.

"Yes! Take me raw!" balas Sungmin.

"Okay, this is what you want." Yunho langsung mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin dengan lebar lalu mulai menuntun junior nya kedalam hole pink milik Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika kepala junior Yunho mulai masuk kedalam hole nya.

"Shit...! So tight!" racau Yunho. Hole nya serasa dijepit dengan erat, namun ia tak memungkiri bahwa ini nikmat.

"Akhh!" junior Yunho sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Sungmin. Yunho membiarkan Sungmin terbiasa dulu dengan keberadaan junior nya yang besar.

"Hyu... Dokter Jung, aku ingin kau memangkuku." ucap Sungmin pelan, Yunho segera menggendong Sungmin lalu di dudukannya di pangkuannya hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Shh!" Sungmin merasakan junior Yunho menusuk sweet pot nya. Well, posisi ini menguntungkan, sebenarnya. Karena junior Yunho bisa menemukan sweet pot Sungmin dengan mudah.

Sungmin menaikan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan menurunkannya dengan tempo sedikit cepat. Kepalanya terdongkak kebelakang saat junior Yunho menusuk sweet pot nya lagi.

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah payah, Yunho meremas bokong Sungmin lalu membantunya menaikkan tubuhnya lalu kemudian dihentakkan dengan keras.

"Ahh! Disana, Dokter Jung!" racau Sungmin. Junior nya makin berkedut. Ia lalu mengocok juniornya sendiri sedangkan Yunho sedang sibuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"A... Aku datan...g..." seketika junior Sungmin mengeluarkan cairan nya dan mengenai perut Yunho.

Sungmin mencolek cairannya kemidan menyodorkan jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan itu ke mulut Yunho. Yunho dengan senang hati mengulum jari-jari Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mencabut junior Yunho dan berdiri dari pangkuan sang Leader DBSK itu.

Yunho sempat kaget melihatnya, namun ketika melihat Sungmin menungging, ia mengerti jika Sungmin sudah lelah dan ingin melakukan Doggy Style.

Yunho segera menghampiri Sungmin dan meremas-remas bokong yang bulat itu. Dilebarkannya kedua bongkaha bokong Sungmin dan tampaklah hole Sungmin yang berwarna pink dan sedikit mekar.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yunho langsung menusukkan juniornya kedalam hole Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal.

Yunho melakukan gerakan in-out dengan cukup beringas. Ia merasa sudah akan cum karena jepitan hole Sungmin di juniornya membuatnya gila.

"Aaaa... Dokter Jung, faster!"

Yunho semakin gila dalam memggenjot Sungmin. Mendengar suara Sungmin yang memintanya mempercepat gerakan, membuat ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Ahh! Ahh! Disana!" Sungmin merasakan junior nya berkedut lagi.

"Do.. Dokter Jung... Aku ingin.. keluarh..."

"Me too... Together, chagi..." satu tusukan yang dalam dari Yunho mampu membuat Sungmin mencapai klimaks nya. Tak berapa lama ia merasakan hole nya disiran\m sesuatu yang hangat. Yunho juga telah mencapai klimaks nya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya terbarik diranjang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kemudian mereka berciuman, ciuman yang lembut.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

"Nghh... Sudah jam berapa ini?" Sungmin terbangun dan merasakan bokongnya terasa nyeri. Dia menoleh kesamping dan melihat Yunho masih tertidur dengan memeluknya dan juniornya yang belum dikeluarkan dari hole Sungmin.

Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dengan perlahan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan junior Yunho yang sudah melemas dari hole nya.

Plop―

"Aishh..." ringgisnya ketika ia sudah berhasil melepaskan junior Yunho dari hole nya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Teuki-hyung bisa menceramahiku." ucap Sungmin, ia langsung mengambil jam weker di meja nakas. "Omo! Sudah jam 22:30!"

Sungmin segera bangun dengan perlahan dan mengambil tas kertasnya. Diambilnya handphone miliknya.

"Aishh... 56 mistcall, 99 pesan. Aku harus siap diomeli Teukie-hyung, nih." keluh Sungmin, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. "Tapi tak apa. Permainan Yunho-hyung cukup hebat."

Sungmin mulai memunguti bajunya dan memakainya satu persatu.

"Sungmin? Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yunho yang sepertinya baru bangun.

"Hum? Aku harus pulang, Teukie-hyung mencariku." ucap Sungmin. Ia mengambil celana dalam Yunho dan memekainya.

"Kenapa kau memakai celana dalamku?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan bahwa kita pernah melakukannya. Hyung juga bisa menyimpan celana dalamku." ucap Sungmin sembari mengancingkan celananya. Ia juga merapikan baju Suster yang ia pakai.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, hyung. Sampai jumpa." Sungmin mencium bibir Yunho sebentar. "Kuharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan," desah Sungmin ditelinga Yunho sembari meniupnya.

Sungmin melangkah keluar kamar dengan jalan yang agak terpincang-pincang. Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, Sungmin sempat mengerling nakal dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

.

"Hahh ~~~ Hari yang melelahkan." ucap Sungmin sembari berjalan di koridor.

"Baiklah, target selanjutnya... Kim Jaejoong ~~" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya dan bersenandung kecil menuju dorm nya.

.

Felony ( I ) END

.

Selesei juga \(´▽`)/ #tumpengan

Yu ga nyangka kalo Yu bakal dapet review sebanyak itu. Jujur, Yu seneng pas dapet review sebanyak itu :'D

Btw, buat para BASHINGER(?), tolong jangan jadi PENGECUT kalo ngebash ff orang. PAKE AKUN ASLI, JANGAN ANON!

Takut? Ckckck. Cuma berani anon-an. Takut kalo Yu serang balik? :p

Lagian, kalo ga suka, ya ga usah baca. Ribed amat hidupmu ╮(╯_╰")╭

Ehem, soal review salah satu bashinger itu, Karina, udah Yu apus. Ga penting :p

Tinggal kembarannya yang anon itu aja xD

.

Special thanks buat :

VainVampire, , nakyukyumin, nobinobi, widiwMin, Rima KyuMin Elf, Lee Eunhwa, Saeko Hichoru, N. Yufa, pr, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, OktavLUVYUNJAEYOOSUMIN, (no name), putryboO, E.L.F, ryeoixxa, keekeuk, Princess kyumin, minIRZANTI, Queen of Tears, 137, ., Jeng Kyura, KyuLie Minnie, Kyuminbabys, Luo HanSiBum, BlackMin, iMapunyaSungmin, lienaJoYers95, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Cloud1124, choi min hwa, Shin HyoRin, KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma, kangkyumi , dita0307sunggie , CloudsomniaElf, Elsa Kyung, Chorheya, ressijewelll, evilkyukyu.

Nah, buat yang ngerasa keberatan dengan beberapa pair, baca nya silahkan di skip ^^ Jujur, Yu ga pernah maksa orang buat baca ff Yu xD

Btw, nama pair Yunho x Sungmin itu bukan HoMin kok, tapi YunMin xD

Dan, Jungmo T-Rax itu ntar laen ff :p

RnR?

Kalo ada yang mau nanya, bisa tanya di Twitter Yu : SungShuzu.

Budayakan review yeorobun (っ˘з˘)っ


End file.
